It's Not Fair
by Rraz45
Summary: Goku returns home after Majin Buu is defeated. But Goten is hurting that his dad was gone his whole life. One shot. Please Review!


It's Not Fair

It was official, Majin Buu had been defeated. What was even better was the fact that Goku and Vegeta are alive once more. They can come home to their families. For the Son family, it was a chance to be a real family which hasn't happened in seven years. Chi Chi and Gohan were so happy to have Goku back in their lives. Goten was so happy that he could have a father in his life.

When the Son family returned home, Chi Chi began to prepare a feast for her three Saiyans. Her three boys sat down at the table and told stories of the past. Well Goku and Gohan's past. Goten listened to the stories of the father and son duo. He was a little jealous to say the least.

"Oh Dad remember the time we spent that year in the Hyperbolic time chamber where I first learn to go Super Saiyan," Gohan began.

"Ya I remember that very well son. I remember having to carry back to bed most of the time after training," Goku laughed at the memory.

"What you wore my baby out Goku," Chi Chi butted in.

"Ahh it was harmless Chi Chi," Goku replied as he placed his hand behind his head (Goku classic stance).

Goten remained silent as his father and brother remininced.

"I remember that all to well son," Goku spoke.

Goten finally had enough. He stood up and walked away form the table.

"Hey Dad I'll be right back," Gohan spoke before running after his little brother.

Gohan finally caught up with his brother outside the house. "Hey Goten what's the matter?"

"Leave me alone Gohan," Goten muttered.

Gohan sat next to his little brother and looked at him. "Goten what's wrong?"

"It's not fair," Goten yelled.

"What's not fair?" Gohan asked.

"You got to spend all that time with Dad," Goten replied.

Gohan was shock by what Goten was bottling up. "I didn't know that you felt like that,"

"I never grew up with Dad lke you. And when I finally met him, it was only supposed to be for one day," Goten spoke as he finally let the tears fall down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Goten. I never realized how hard it was for you. But listen, you now have the rest of your life to make memories with Dad," Gohan spoke as he put his hand on Goten's back.

"I guess your right big brother," Goten spoke as stopped crying and rubbing away the fallen tears.

Both boys didn't notice their father watching the two boys open up. Goku walked back in the house as the two brothers began to sparr. Goku sat back down at the table and looked at his wife.

"I'm sorry Chi Chi for leaving you," Goku finally spoke.

Chi Ch looked at her husband and saw the sadness in his eyes. She knelt down next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Goku, it doesn't matter. What matters is that your hear now and we can start over. What matters is that I love you, your sons love you, and you love us," Chi Chi smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Go spend time with them. I'll get you three when it's time for dinner," Chi Chi ordered. Goku smiled and followed his wife's command.

"Hey you two mind if I sparr with you two?" Goku asked.

"Yea Dad!" Gohan exicitedly shouted.

The three Saiyans trained for an hour and then ate dinner. Gohan left to spend time with Videl and Chi Chi began to clean the massive amounts of dishes. Goku and Goten sat at the kitchen table.

"Goten, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," Goku finally stated.

Goten blinked. He was shocked by his father's apology.

"Daddy!" Goten shouted as he jumped into his father's open arms.

"I promise you will never lose me again son," Goku smiled.

Goten nodded and hugged his father tighter.

"Woah Goten you got a firm grip, your making me unable to breathe," Goku joked. Goten laughed along with his father.

It was offical. Goku made up with both of his sons. He had their forgivness for staying dead. He was happy that his family didn't hate him. His wife stilled loved him with all her heart and his sons had their father back.

Goten no longer was envious that Gohan grew up with Goku. Goten had the future to spend time with his Dad. And he couldn't wait for what tomorrow would bring....

THE END!

-Ps please Review!


End file.
